


Short Sambriel/ Sabriel fic

by Trickster_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Demon/pseuds/Trickster_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work on AO3, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Sambriel/ Sabriel fic

In all of Gabriel’s many years he had never met someone like Sam. He’d never met anyone as kindhearted, strong, and loving as the younger Winchester. So, naturally, when they got together he was ecstatic. On their first date when they went to see The Avengers movie when Sam reached for his hand in the theater and leaned over whispering in his ear that he was a much better Loki, Gabriel knew for sure that he was completely smitten. And if after their date when Sam leaned over and kissed him on the cheek Gabriel blushed like a school girl, well, can you really blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
